


Twisted Angel

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy is maybe a little OOC, But I hope you still like it, F/F, Miranda is always Miranda, Popstar!Andy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Andy is the lead in a famous band, and gets a photoshoot and interview and Runway magazine. Shenanigans ensue...





	1. Smitten Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta random but I hope ya'll like it. I know I haven't done any more work on you are the reason, because I am the worst. Here's something else to distract you!

When Andy Sachs had the idea to start a band with her best friends, she definitely had not expected they would go so far. She had not expected to get one album of her own music out there, never mind four. She definitely hadn’t expected to be waltzing into the famed halls of Runway fashion magazine for an interview and photoshoot. She truly could not believe it was happening.

“Six! There you are, you look positively dreadful, we’re going to have to fix all of that before Miranda gets here.” Nigel gestured to Andy’s outfit.

Andy smirked and followed Nigel into the closet.

“Just because you’re going to marry my brother, does not mean you get a free pass to insult my wardrobe.”

Nigel began to hand Andy clothes as they delved deeper into the edgier side of the closet, and shook his head at her.

“When I styled you and your bandmates back when Twisted Angel was just a group of kids in your parents’ garage, I expected you to hold that precious knowledge close to your heart. Not throw it in the trash and go around dressing like an emo street rat.”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Nige, I love you, I truly do. You may be very important in this high fashion world, but I’m performing for hormonal teenagers, I gotta dress for my audience.”

Nigel sniffed as he looked over the garments hanging off Andy’s arm.

“Yes well, today your audience is Miranda Priestly and we will definitely need to up your game for her.”

Andy hummed in agreement as she stripped in front of him and began changing into the new clothes.

“Really? Must you do that here?” Nigel turned to shield his eyes.

Andy rolled her eyes as she pulled his expensive jeans of choice over her hips.

“I know you’re gay, Nige, but truly I am not that ugly. Plus you look at half naked women all day.”

“I know but honestly, you’re my future sister-in-law. That just makes it weird.”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

Suddenly in a blur of red and turquoise, Emily appeared in front of them practically bouncing in her towering heels.

“La Priestly has arrived, and she is in a tizzy if I ever saw one.”

Andy smirked.

“Hello to you too Em, glad to see your blood sugar hasn’t dropped too low for you to walk around in those teenie little stilts of yours.”

Emily scowled and turned on her heel, exiting the way she came.

Nigel gave Andy a pointed look as she gave him a goofy grin.

“You should be nicer to her, you may never know when you might need her help with something.”

“Like what, the best knife for cutting cheese cubes?”

Andy laughed and balled up her old clothes, throwing them at Nigel.

Nigel raised his brows and shook his head as the two of them headed out to meet Miranda.

“You’re lucky I don’t throw these out.”

Andy grabbed Nigel’s arm and leaned into him.

“Oh come on Nige, think of it as dress up.”

Nigel hooked his arm in Andy’s.

“We don’t play dress up in front of Miranda Priestly.”

“Of course not Nige, that’s why we got me all gussied up before we go and meet the missus!”

Nigel shoved her gently with his shoulder, as Andy laughed.

“No, we still have to get you set up in a hair and makeup chair before you’re anywhere near ready to see her.”

“Aw c’mon Nige, you’re killing me here!”

“No way am I letting you anywhere near Miranda with your eyebrows looking like that.”

Andy groaned.

“They’re just eyebrows!”

“They frame the face, and yours look like angry caterpillars scurrying under your bangs.”

Andy pouted, as she touched her fingers to her forehead.

“Heeey, that’s mean.”

“Yes but that’s why I’m here to fairy godmother it right for you.”

Andy laughed and kissed Nigel’s cheek.

“How could I possibly survive without you?!”

Nigel shook his head.

“You couldn’t.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my god, is that her?!”

Andy entered the room after Nigel, only to grab his arm in a vice grip as she lay her eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Sure she had seen Runway’s queen before, but never in person. No photos could ever do her true beauty justice.

Miranda was smaller than she had imagined even in her heels, but her personality- or really her aura, made up for it. Her energy filled the room in a way Andy had never experienced. It was just sucking her in, making her want to be closer. The way the light was hitting the white and silver in her hair gave her a halo, and when she looked over at Andy and Nigel standing there, only for a moment, Andy thought she would drown in those ocean eyes.

“Nige, is this real?” Andy whispered, her eyes never leaving Miranda.

Nigel turned and took one look at her before adamantly shaking his head.

“No. No way. Don’t you even dare, Andy. Miranda is off limits.”

Andy turned to look at him in shock.

“You didn’t tell me on purpose!”

Nigel grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

“Andy, you have to listen to me. No matter how badly, you think you want her- trust me, you don’t. Miranda isn’t a plaything.”

Andy pouted a little.

“Nige, I can feel her pulling me in. She’s perfect, you should have warned me, told me not to do this.”

Nigel gave Andy a warning look.

“Andy, I’m not kidding. I know that you’re going to want to flirt and seduce as you always do, and I know she is exactly your type. But don’t, Miranda is not just some fling.”

Andy looked back over to Miranda barking her orders at all her hench people. She was totally enamored by this woman, and she hadn’t even spoken to her yet.

“Nige, if for no one but you, I will try to control myself.”

Nigel sighed.

“Thank you.”

Miranda turned and summoned Nigel to her side with a slight tilt of her head, and Andy followed close behind him.

Nigel took Miranda’s hand in greeting.

“Miranda, allow me to introduce our subject today, Andy Sachs.”

Miranda’s piercing eyes flicked over to her, glancing down her body before coming back up to meet her eyes.

“Acceptable. Though when I was informed of our guest, I had assumed I’d be working with a man. Surely your parents didn’t have so little class they gave you a man’s name?”

Miranda turned back to the assistant who appeared beside her with a clipboard for her to sign. The whole room seemed to freeze, watching the interaction.

Andy froze and stared, watching Miranda. She couldn’t even speak. Nigel leaned in to elbow her in the ribs and give her a weird look.

“Um- My name is Andrea. Andrea Sachs.”

Miranda looked back over at her with laser like focus, but there was a slight twinkle of amusement in her eyes, and a subtle smile on her lips giving her away.

“Andréa.”

Andy shivered as Miranda’s tongue rolled her name over on her tongue. She’d never loved her first name more than when it came from Miranda’s lips just then, in that moment.

Nigel rolled his eyes, but Andy couldn’t help it. She was absolutely smitten already.

“Now why don’t we all get started.” Miranda stated, and immediately the room came back to life.

Andy found herself being directed around to various well dressed clackers with more makeup brushes, accessories and more shades of lipstick than she could count, before she was whisked over to the other side of the room.

This photo shoot was set up in one of Runway’s conference rooms, the idea was to juxtapose the rigid and coolness of the room with her dark and edgy look- or something. She didn’t question it as she was splayed out in an office chair, and posed like a doll.

All she really focused on was the woman standing back behind the camera.

“Andy. Andy!”

Andy’s gaze went back over to the photographer who was trying to get her attention.

“Andy, you gotta look at me.”

So she did, for a while. But her gaze kept slipping back over to Miranda, she stood with her arms crossed, a mask of indifference on her face. But Andy swore she saw a hint of amusement every time the photographer called Andy’s attention back over.

Apparently Andy was the only one oblivious to the killer seductive face she was making. It was entirely against her will.

“Andy, keep your expression the same, just glance into the camera.”

So she did. Or she tried to. Really she looked into the camera and thought about the date she wanted to take Miranda on. She posed as if it was all just for Miranda.

That was apparently the perfect plan, because the photographer suddenly got very excited, shouting out various suggestions. Occasionally someone would come over and adjust her hair, ask her to change positions, or reposition her hands. The room was filled with people, but Andy felt it was one of the most intimate moments she’d ever had with someone she didn’t know. As if it was only her and Miranda in the room.

Miranda stood watching the shoot. Everyone was on edge, because ever since Andy got up there she hadn’t said anything of much importance.

Nigel leaned over and raised his eyebrows at her.

Miranda met his eyes, her mouth twitched.

“She’s quite a natural subject.”

Nigel chuckled and shook his head.

“Only for you.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at his comment, but didn’t say anything else for a moment. As the photoshoot began to wrap up. Andy stepped off the set towards where they were looking at the photos.

She barely recognized the woman in the photos.

“Wow. That’s really me?”

“Yes it appears you’re quite the model.”

The cool voice sent shivers down Andy’s spine. She took a breath, turn on the charm Sachs, turn on the charm. She turned to meet Miranda’s icy eyes.

“That’s quite the compliment, coming from you.” Andy said, flashing her eyes at the older woman.

Miranda visibly swallowed.

“Yes well, don’t let it go to your head.”

Miranda turned away, stalking towards Nigel.

“I want to be the one to interview her.”

Nigel turned away from what he was doing.

“You want to do- Miranda, Jocelyn already has her questions prepped. I thought we-”

“I don’t care, I want to do it. See to it that it’s done. I want everything set up in my office. Also send the newest Emily to fetch us coffee, for Andréa as well.”

Nigel blinked at her, completely stunned at the sudden change of plans.

“Um, alright. Anything else?”

Miranda pursed her lips before giving him a dangerous look.

“That’s all.”

Nigel turned away and made a beeline for Andy.

“Now you’ve really done it Sachs.” He hissed as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the side of the room.

“Ow. Did what?” Andy grumbled, tugging at the fingers digging into her bicep.

“Jesus Christ Andy, what were you thinking?!”

Nigel turned to face her in the corner of the room.

“What the heck Nige?”

Nigel jabbed her with an accusatory finger.

“Don’t you act all innocent with me. I’m going to lose my job over this if this gets out of hand!”

“Nige, what the heck are you talking about!”

Nigel took a breath and adjust his shirt.

“Miranda will be interviewing you, in her office.”

Andy’s face paled a little.

“What?!” She squeaked

Nigel shook his head.

“Are you happy now?”

“Nige, you said Jocelyn was going to do it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know until two minutes ago when Miranda herself told- no demanded me to make it happen.”

Andy perked up.

“She just decided? Nige maybe she likes me.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes.

“No, do not go there. La Priestly doesn’t like anyone. You find that hope inside you and you smother it. Smother it right now Andy. Miranda is not a woman, she is a dragon and she will eat you alive! God your brother is going to KILL me!”

Andy gently pat him on the shoulder.

“I’ll make sure it’s a lovely funeral.”

Nigel shot daggers at her with his eyes, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come on, let’s go find Miranda’s new Emily.”

Andy narrowed her eyes.

“Miranda’s what?”

“It’s a long story.”

As it turned out, Miranda’s new Emily’s name was actually Melanie, and she seemed incredibly nice. Nigel passed on her new instructions, and she only looked a little nervous.

“Alright, so Melanie is gone for coffee, Miranda told Jocelyn she was taking over. I think that’s it. Are you ready?”

Andy shrugged.

“I think so? Any idea what she’s going to ask me?”

Nigel shook his head.

“I have no idea. She’s Miranda, she’ll ask whatever the hell she wants.”

“Right. Well, wish me luck I guess.”

Nigel gave her a sympathetic look as he walked her over to Miranda’s office.

“You really think she’ll eat me alive?”

Nigel smirked.

“I’ll make sure it’s a lovely funeral.”

Andy rolled her eyes, before knocking and opening the door.

“Andréa, I was beginning to wonder if you had run off.”

Miranda sat behind her desk, her glasses on her nose, and her eyes glancing over the book. She twirled a red pen in her hand with a kind of grace Andy had only ever wished she could possess.

“And miss the chance to be interviewed by Miranda Priestly herself? Not a chance.”

Miranda chuckled softly, and Andy’s heart skipped a beat. Miranda gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk and quietly began to move her things from her desk.

“Sit. Unfortunately we don’t have as much time as I would like, though I suppose it will have to do.”

Andy sat in the soft chair, and watched Miranda clear her things and organize every into a very precise placement.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Miranda didn’t respond as she pulled out a recorder.

“Do you mind?”

Andy shook her head as Miranda hit the record button.

Miranda opened another drawer and paused. She looked up at Andy and narrowed her eyes for a moment.

“Before we begin- do you like M&M’s?”

Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Uh, yeah? I am only human.”

Miranda reached into the drawer and pulled out a glass bowl filled with M&M’s, placing them on the desk between them.

Andy chuckled as Miranda reached and took a handful, popping them into her mouth one at a time.

“I never would have expected Miranda Priestly of Runway magazine to keep M&M’s in her desk.”

Miranda’s eyes flashed feigned offense.

“If you tell anyone, I will adamantly deny it.”

Andy smiled as Miranda took another handful. Immediately she felt her nerves melting away. This felt so normal.

“Of course, I guess everyone has their own guilty pleasures.”

Miranda nodded.

“So tell me, what are yours then?”

“Mine?” Andy fluttered her eyes in mock innocence.

“Don’t play coy. Your guilty pleasures, as you call them. It is I who is interviewing you, not the other way around.”

Andy smiled, she had been caught. She leaned forward in her chair, closer to Miranda.

“I was under the impression you liked coy.”

A light blush spread across Miranda’s cheeks and chest.

“Andréa.” Miranda’s voice was hoarse.

Andy laughed and leaned back in her chair.

“Yes, I know. My guilty pleasures. I would say good wine, and beautiful women.”

Miranda made a couple notes on the legal pad on the desk in front of her.

“Hmmm, yes I suppose I have seen all the articles of your many exploits. I hear you’re popular with the ladies.”

Andy smiled.

“I guess, though I’m sure that the same could be said of you, Miranda. You’re a beautiful woman, I’m almost positive that you attract just as many suitors. We’re similar you and I, we know what we want, and we won’t take anything less.”

Miranda blushed a little again, though this time she tilted her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes at Andy. She pursed her lips and tapped her lower lip with her pen.

“You aren’t afraid of me, are you?”

Andy leaned back and tipped her head to mirror Miranda, crossing her legs.

“No. Am I supposed to be?”

“Everyone usually is.”

Andy smiled brightly, in a way that made Miranda’s heart stop.

“Well, I guess I’m not everyone. Do you want me to be afraid of you?”

Miranda paused.

“I’m not quite sure.”

Andy smirked.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Miranda’s gaze softened, before she turned back to her legal pad, and cleared her throat.

“Now Andréa, how is it that you came to know my art director?”

Andy smiled.

“Nige?”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Nigel.”

“I’ve known him for ages. He’s been styling the band since before he started working here. He’s my brother’s fiancé, and he’s always been like another big brother to me. He was so happy when he got the job here. But of course he still helps us out, I couldn’t imagine the band getting this far without him and my brother.” Andy rambled excitedly.

Miranda smiled softly to herself as she made a few more notes.

“So Nigel is your stylist, what does your brother do?”

“Will is our manager? Sort of? He takes care of everything that I forget to do. He helps book the gigs, plans itinerary and he helps me write sometimes. He’s always got my back.”

Miranda nodded, as her pen scratched across the paper.

“How do you write your music? Where do you get your inspiration from?”

Andy bit her lip. She could answer the question the way she always answered the question. Simple, straight forward and total bullshit. But she liked Miranda, and as she waited for Andy’s response, she seemed like she was truly interested to know. And if she was being honest with herself, she wanted Miranda to know. She’d never felt so drawn to a person she had just met.

“Well, anytime I’ve written a song it’s been because I felt something- like emotions, that hit me so hard I don’t know what else to do with it, other than to channel it into music. It’s really second nature, I feel and then I write. It’s kind of an integral part of who I am now.” Andy trailed off as she spoke, her voice growing quiet.

Miranda’s eyes shone with a softness that hadn’t been there before, and her pen had stopped writing. Andy looked at the floor, of course she had to go and get all emotional. Of course she had to go and scare Miranda off, and she didn’t even truly have her yet.

“Sorry.”

Andy sniffed, and sighed. When Miranda didn’t say anything she grew uncomfortable.

“Well if don’t have any more questions, I suppose I should be off-”

“Andréa, you don’t have to go. If you like-” Miranda paused, “If you like I could keep that portion of the interview out of the magazine.”

Andy nodded.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you, Miranda.”

Miranda looked back at her paper.

“Yes, well. Now where were we?”

The interview went along without another hitch, and near the end Andy was sort of sad to leave.

“I- Well thank you, for having me.” Andy said softly.

Miranda tilted her head.

“Yes, of course. Though now I must be leaving. I know my girls will be quite anxious for me to get home to them, they’re big fans of yours.”

Andy grinned brightly.

“Really?”

Miranda chuckled softly, a sound that was slowly becoming Andy’s favourite.

“Yes indeed, I became the world’s worst mom this morning when I wouldn’t let them skip school to come here to meet you.”

“Well, we can’t have that.”

Andy took a business card and pen from Miranda’s desk, flipped it over and began to write on the back.

“When you have time with the girls, perhaps you can give me a call. I can visit, do a little bit of a meet and greet?”

Andy handed Miranda the card, and gave her a shy smile. A smile that Miranda returned.

“That would be perfect.”

Andy’s smile brightened, as she turned to leave Miranda’s office.

“Andréa?”

Andy stopped and turned back to Miranda.

“Truly, thank you.”

Andy smiled at her again, causing Miranda’s heart to race this time.

“Of course, Miranda.”

The minute Andy had left the office, she was in Nigel clutches again.

“Ow, put the talons away Nige, good grief!”

Nigel gave her a withering stare as he pulled her into his office.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment.

“Well?!”

Andy laughed at his impatience.

“It went really well Nige, she’s actually really sweet.”

Nigel’s jaw dropped.

“Miranda? Sweet? Jesus, Andy what have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything other than be myself.”

Nigel sighed.

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miranda could not believe the day she had had. Truly she had believed she would be dealing with a cocky prick of a man. Instead she had met the most incredible woman. Sure she was a little cocky, but it suited her. And if Miranda was being honest, it seemed more like a front she used to protect herself. Miranda was more than familiar with that sort of thing.

The ride home to the town house was a long one, traffic was positively dreadful and it gave Miranda all the time in the world to think.

She reached into her pocket for the business card only to find her pocket empty. As she did a methodical search of her pockets, and her purse she was met with disappointment.

Perhaps she had left in on her desk. The girls would be disappointed, and frankly if she was honest with herself she was also disappointed. She tried to tell herself it was disappointment in herself for being so forgetful. But of course that wasn’t true either. The girl truly had struck a chord in her, and she wanted to see her again.

Miranda sighed. She supposed she could last until tomorrow morning.

“Andréa Sachs, you are a curious woman indeed.”

Photoshoot References:

https://www.starmometer.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/anne-hathaway-catwoman1.jpg

http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/anne-hathaway-at-2004-gilles-bensimon-photoshoot_1.jpg


	2. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey peeps, I tried to add more!! I hope you enjoy it!! Not much Mirandy in this chapter but next time will have more!

“You’ve been real quiet tonight Andy.”

Andy sat on the floor with her bandmates and her guitar, they had been planning out the set list for their next gig. 

Andy loved her bandmates dearly, but this was not something she wanted to discuss with them.

“I guess I don’t have much to say.” Andy replied softly, plucking a melody on her guitar.

Doug suddenly joined in, filling in the lower end on his bass. He quickly picked up on her progression and then Nate was filling in with the rest of the chords. Soon they were all moving together through Andy’s melody.

Nate raised his eyebrows at Lily, giving her a pointed look. Lily just rolled her eyes, before striking up a beat on the floor with her sticks.

The music took its course before waning again, to Andy plucking the strings of her guitar with nimble fingers until they too, grew quiet.

The group was silent for a few moments.

“That doesn’t sound like someone who doesn’t have much to say.” Lily said softly, giving Andy a concerned look.

“Yeah, Andy are you okay? You’ve been really quiet the past couple days.” Doug added.

Andy sighed, and smoothed her hand down the body of her guitar.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say someone has caught your eye.” Nate said finally, catching the eyes of the rest of the group.

“I suppose you could say that.”

Doug put a comforting hand on Andy’s shoulder.

“C’mon Andy, you can talk to us. You know we’ve always got your back.”

Andy gave Doug a small smile.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just- You remember that Runway gig I did last week?”

Lily chuckled.

“Yeah Andy, you were buzzing about it for weeks beforehand, of course we remember.”

Andy sighed again. It was true, she had been incredibly excited. The minute she heard from Nigel she was practically shaking with electricity, and with that edge she’d powered through two new songs.

Now it didn’t seem so great.

“Well, I really hit it off with someone. Like, we really connected in a way- I’ve literally never experienced.”

The group nodded for Andy to continue, but Andy just looked back at her guitar, her posture just sinking lower.

“What happened?” 

“I gave her my number, and told her to give me a shout when she had time. She seemed totally into it, and I was really excited. But I haven’t heard from her. I guess I’m just disappointed.” Andy said softly.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her.

“Dude, what the hell? You aren’t gonna go after her?! That’s not the Andy I know!”

Doug nodded enthusiastically.

“Why don’t you stop by their offices, pretend you have to see Nigel. Maybe you'll bump into her?”

“Yeah girl! Don’t back down so easily!”

Andy smiled. She appreciated what Lily and Doug were doing, trying to hype her back up. But she couldn’t imagine going back there again and seeing Miranda, knowing she’d be staring rejection straight in the face.

If she was being honest with herself, she truly was not used to being rejected. It was not something that ever happened to her. If anything, it was more the norm for her to be doing the rejecting. It was never something she liked doing. Will always told her she had an irresistible sort of charm that made everyone fall in love with her. She never understood why, though that didn’t stop both women and men from throwing themselves at her feet. Too bad the woman she wanted the most, seemingly wanted nothing to do with her.

Doug and Lily were all for her becoming the pursuer. Though one look at Nate’s face and she knew he did not agree. She’d known for a while that he was harboring a little crush on her. Lily had even confirmed it over one too many drinks, before then begging her to say nothing. Even so, he was being quieter than usual. He had never let his feelings for her get in the way of being supportive towards her other romantic endeavours. 

Clearly he could see that this time was different.

“I don’t know guys, maybe it’s a sign. Maybe we just aren’t meant to be.”

Lily shook her head, scratching at her head with her drumsticks. 

“Andy really? I know you aren’t used to this, but this is what real relationships take. They take work from both sides, it ain’t real if you don’t work for it!”

“Preach sister!” Doug shouted, giving Lily a high five.

“Plus, you don’t know that she isn’t interested. This is a game, until you hear her say from her own mouth that she isn’t into it, then you go for it like you know she is!” Lily finished.

Doug nodded before giving Nate a pointed look.

“Right, Nate? She should go for it?”

Nate sighed and stared at the floor.

“Yeah Andy, I think you have to give it another shot.”

Though Andy could tell he was not at all enthused to be forcibly dragged into the conversation, she took all their arguments to heart.

“Alright, I’ll give it a try. I’ll text Nigel tonight and see if he wants to meet for lunch tomorrow, I’ll meet him at the offices, and maybe then I’ll see her.”

“There’s the Andy we know!” Doug cheered.

Andy chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah yeah. Now let’s actually get a set list together, Will is gonna kill me if we don’t get this done.”

The conversation moved back over to their next gig, but Andy’s mind was still focused on getting another shot with Miranda. The hope inside her had been reignited, and she was truly hoping it would stay lit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The week at Runway had been an unacceptably long one, and Miranda had a migraine so tight she thought her head might implode. Nothing felt like it was going right, she thought she might scream. 

Dalton had called, and Cassidy was sick but Miranda couldn’t be home with her when an issue was coming out in the next couple of days. Everything felt like it couldn’t possibly be any worse. No matter how much red she marked over the book, and no matter how many employees cried, or quit, nothing was making her feel better.

“Emily! I needed coffee and the skirts from Calvin Klein twenty minutes ago! Where is the team for the runthrough? Why is no one ready!”

Nigel pushed passed a sobbing Melanie into Miranda’s office, his team following close behind.

“Let's go, quickly, quickly I haven’t got all day.” Miranda snapped.

Jocelyn grabbed several garments and had another member hold them up.

“We were thinking of maybe doing a combination of-”

“No.”

Internally Nigel was praying that this would just end. Miranda had been an absolute raging mess all week, and he had suspected this run through would not go well. Had she been in any other mood, they would be absolutely killing it. Now all he could do was pray that Miranda would make this a swift death and not let the dragon play with her food.

Jocelyn sighed, grabbing a couple other accessories. 

“Well what if we did-”

“No.”

Jocelyn glared over at Nigel, before grabbing a jacket.

“Then if we did this with the other-”

“No, no no. You all have had so much time to prepare, and yet everything is absolutely hideous. I do not understand why everything is such a mess.”

No one spoke. Nigel sighed, so she would indeed be playing with her food.

“Well, does no one have anything to say? No excuse or reason for this enormous failure? Nothing at all? Not even any bright new ideas?” Miranda’s tone was venomous and mocking

The room was filled with tension as the team looked at each other. 

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“You’re all incompetent. Absolutely useless. Get out.”

When nobody moved a single muscle, Miranda’s face twisted into a scowl.

“I said, get out. Now.” 

Within seconds, everyone was scrambling out of the room, leaving Nigel standing in Miranda’s office alone.

“Did I not make myself clear the first time?” Miranda asked softly.

Nigel approached her desk slowly. Treading lightly lest the dragon awaken again.

“I think we need to talk.”

“We need no such thing.”

Nigel shook his head, rubbing his scalp with his hand. She was truly making it difficult.

“Miranda, what is going on with you?”

Miranda didn’t look up from the book.

“Nigel, I really must insist. Don’t make me call security.”

Nigel raised a brow at her. Honestly he couldn’t believe her sometimes.

“You have been snapping, and shouting at people left, right and center. Everyone is terrified to even breathe out there, no work is getting done. Something is up with you.”

Miranda pursed her lips, but said nothing as she continued making notes.

Nigel took another step closer and put his hand over one of hers, stopping her meticulous note taking. 

“I’m here as a friend, not an employee. You can talk to me.”

Miranda frowned.

“Sit.”

Nigel obliged and watched her take a large sip of her cold coffee.

“You remember Andréa, how she was here earlier this week?”

Nigel chuckled, and raised his brows at her.

“Yes Miranda, she’s basically my sister. I remember she was here.”

Miranda sniffed.

“Well the interview went incredibly well, I truly enjoyed myself. I like her a lot you know.”

“I noticed as much.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes well, near the end I mentioned how my daughters were fans and they had wanted to meet her so she wrote her number down for me. I was going to call her, maybe invite her to the townhouse for dinner. She could meet the girls, and- well I’d get to see her again.” 

Nigel watched her face closely for any sign of what she was thinking but got absolutely nothing.

“And..?”

Miranda sighed.

“And I lost the business card with her number on it. I looked everywhere. I practically tore my office apart, check all my pockets. I looked everywhere, but I still haven’t found it.” Miranda's voice grew more and more desperate, as she spoke.

Nigel began to laugh, as he shook his head.

“What! What is so funny Nigel.”

“You meet Andy once, and she’s already got you hooked. To the point where you can’t contact her and you go absolutely berserk at the office?”

Miranda frowned, refusing to meet his eyes.

“It sounds silly when you put it that way.”

Nigel stood from his chair.

“That’s because it is silly.”

“You don’t need to mock me Nigel.”

Nigel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Miranda, I’m not mocking you. This is an easily solved situation, I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything to me earlier.”

Miranda scoffed and crossed her arms.

“I’m not required to tell you everything about my life Nigel.”

“I know that. Jesus Christ Miranda! Andy is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, if you wanted her number you could have just asked me.”

Miranda finally met Nigel’s eyes and opened her mouth, before closing it again.

Nigel reached out his hand.

“Give me your phone.”

Miranda didn’t even bother to argue and simply handed it over.

Nigel went into her contacts, and added Andy’s cell before handing the phone back to Miranda.

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Try asking for help every once and awhile. I bet you feel really ridiculous now.”

Miranda stared at the number on her screen and sighed.

“Yes, I suppose.”

“Exactly, so maybe apologize to Melanie when she gets back.” Nigel said before turning on his heel and heading back to his office.

“Rescheduling the run through probably wouldn’t be a bad idea either.” He called out as he left.

Miranda grumbled softly to herself, placing her phone back on her desk. She had work to do.

Later that night when the girls were asleep, and she lay in bed she stared at the number in her phone once more. Was it too late to text Andréa now? Would she be awake? Would she even want to talk to Miranda after being ignored for a week?

Miranda sighed and sank into her mattress. She was truly getting too old for this, but she couldn’t just dismiss the pull she felt towards the younger woman. She would sleep, and make the decision with a clear head. 

Miranda placed her phone back and on her bedside table, and rolled away from it, trying desperately to focus on sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!!! I love to hear from you all, any and all positive ish comments fuel my motivation to write like you wouldn’t believe!!!  
Thanks ya’ll!! You guys rock!!


	3. Dinner with Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, I realize that Dinner isn't lunch but lunch with destiny sounds stupid, don't judge me. ANYWAY IM SORRY I KNOW IM SUPER LATE, that's my bad. Life truly does get in the way goodness gracious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

The next morning Andy was feeling jittery, to say the least. Nigel had agreed to meet her for lunch, they’d be leaving from the Runway offices together. This was her second chance. She was terrified she would screw it up. No matter how kind Miranda had been to her, she didn’t seem the type to give second chances.

Andy’s ride up in the elevator felt like an eternity. She had put on the nicest outfit she had, a gift from Nigel that she rarely wore. Still she worried she was much too underdressed to impress someone like Miranda.

Perhaps she should think about investing more money into her wardrobe if she was going to hopefully be spending more time with a fashion queen. She had more than enough money, much of which she wasn’t sure what to do with. Maybe it was time for a new wardrobe.

The doors slid open and revealed a fairly empty office area. She wasn’t used to seeing Runway so quiet. Miranda’s office was empty. Andy had to bite back her disappointment. It seemed as though the queen was away from her castle for the day. As such, Andy began to make her way towards Nigel’s office.

She couldn’t help but wonder if she would actually see Miranda again. Clearly she was a busy woman, but surely she wasn’t so busy she couldn’t possibly send a single text to tell her so. She shoved her hands into her pockets as her spirits fell. She couldn’t just keep showing up at Runway to get lunch with Nigel, simply on the off chance she might see her queen. Runway’s queen. They were practically one in the same.

Andy looked up only to find that she may have wandered a little too far. Perhaps she had gotten a little too lost in thought, and now she was truly lost in Runway’s offices. Where the hell was Nigel anyway?

She pulled out her cell and began sending an irritated text to Nigel.

“Andréa?”

Andy’s heart stopped in her chest at the sound, she glanced up from her phone into the soft blue eyes of her fantasies.

“Oh. Miranda.” Andy could barely get any words out.

She watched Miranda’s tongue swipe her bottom lip as her eyes roamed up Andy’s figure. Observing her outfit no doubt.

Nodding her approval, she met Andy’s eyes again. 

“I- what are you doing here?” Miranda asked. 

Andy felt her hopes sink at the tone of Miranda’s voice.

“Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. I just went looking for Nigel’s office and I guess I was thinking too hard because I got a little turned around.” Andy mumbled.

Miranda nodded.

“Ah, I can show you back to Nigel’s office but he isn’t here.”

Andy’s brows furrowed.

“He’s not?”

Miranda shook her head.

“Most of my staff are out redoing a photoshoot that has gone awry. I would be there but Nigel’s in charge on this one and I promised him I would be hands off.”

Andy nodded.

“I see.”

Miranda stood patiently, but Andy didn’t say anything else.

“Was there something that maybe I could perhaps help you with?”

Andy gave her a shy smile, and shook her head.

“No it’s alright. I was just meeting him to go for lunch, there were a couple things I wanted his advice on but he probably forgot. I’ll just meet up with him later.”

Andy turned and began to walk away.

“Andréa, wait.”

Andy stopped, her hope beginning to bubble up once more.

She turned back to Miranda.

“The elevator is this way.”

Andy sighed.

“Yes, right.”

Miranda bit her lip.

“Perhaps I could escort you?”

Andy snorted.

“Escort?”

Miranda’s mouth pressed into a thin line as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I- never mind.”

Andy’s mild amusement turned to panic and regret as she saw Miranda’s reaction. Miranda turned away, and made to leave.

“Wait Miranda, I would love it if you would escort me.”

She reached out and wrapped a warm hand around Miranda’s wrist. Immediately, anger flared inside Miranda. How dare this girl touch her? She turned back to Andy to rip her to shreds only for all her anger to melt away at the sight of Andy’s desperate and pleading look.

Miranda sighed.

“Yes, of course.”

Miranda was surprised when she became disappointed at the loss of contact when Andréa let go of her arm.

As they walked silently through the corridors, Andy couldn’t help but feel like she had ruined everything.

“Hey, Miranda?”

“Yes, Andréa.”

Andy couldn’t help but shiver when she heard Miranda say her name, like it was a foreign delicacy. Something desirable.

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier, I was just teasing.” 

Miranda frowned.

“Yes of course.”

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Their easy camaraderie was seemingly gone.

Andy bit her lip as they entered the main office area, if she didn’t say something now, she would lose her last chance.

“You didn’t call.”

She froze in her tracks as she heard her mouth speak without permission.

Miranda sighed, and stopped as well.

“Yes- I am truly sorry. I really wanted to call, I swear I did. I- it’s kind of a long story.”

Andy frowned, and looked at the floor.

“I don’t understand, but it’s all right. You don’t have to explain. I’ll just go.”

“No, I want to explain. Perhaps-”

Miranda sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. Miranda took a breath and met Andy’s eyes.

“Come to lunch with me, I’ll go in Nigel’s stead.”

Andy smiled softly.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, I don’t. But I want to.”

Andy watched Miranda’s body language closely.

“You really mean that.”

Miranda sighed and gave Andy a pointed look.

“I rarely say anything I don’t mean, honestly Andréa.”

With Miranda’s scowl, Andy found the easy conversation flow they had been missing. She chuckled, hooking her arm in Miranda’s.

“Alright. Where would you like to go?” 

Much to Miranda’s surprise, she didn’t feel the immediate desire to pull away from Andréa’s touch and instead found herself leaning into it.

“Honestly I didn’t quite think that far.”

Andy laughed, and Miranda couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“Do you trust me?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy and pursed her lips in contemplation.

“Implicitly.”

And that was how Miranda found herself in an absolute hole-in-the-wall of a café. She internally rolled her eyes at the sound of a bell ringing as they opened the door.

“Andréa when I said I trusted you I expected you to respect that trust and at least take me somewhere decent.”

Andy smiled brightly, though her nerves were rattled to say the least. There was nobody there but her and Miranda, just as she’d hoped.

“I promise you that you’ll love it.”

Miranda raised a brow but nodded and followed Andy to the front counter. Within seconds an absolute giant of a woman came out from the back, with a dishcloth in her hand.

“Andy! It’s so great to see you!”

The woman rounded the counter to give Andy a big hug.

“I know Delia, it’s been so long!”

Miranda bristled, wondering who this woman could be to Andréa.

The woman Andréa called Delia turned to her and nodded her head in Miranda’s direction.

“Who’s your lady friend?” Delia smiled brightly.

“Delia, this is Miranda. Miranda this is Delia.”

Miranda put on her gala smile as she leaned in and did the customary air kisses.

“Pleasure.”

Delia turned and gave Andy a weird look before heading back around the counter.

“If you wanna just pick a seat, I’ll be with you both shortly.” Delia called as she went into the back area of the café.

Andy grabbed a couple menus from the counter and turned to Miranda, who stood there looking as uncomfortable as possible.

“Do you greet everyone like that?”

Miranda shrugged.

“I do what is expected of me.”

Andy gave her a blinding smile, hooking her arm in Miranda’s once more.

“Well in my company, I expect you to do whatever makes you happiest and most comfortable. Just be you.”

Miranda tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

Andy laughed, before dragging her off to a booth in the far corner of the room. Gingerly Andy took Miranda’s hand and assisted her in the seat. Sitting across from her, Andy tried for the conversation again.

“Miranda, you have to understand that I don’t expect you to be or act a certain way. Just be yourself, do what you want.”

Miranda sat in thought before meeting Andy’s eyes again.

“No one has ever asked me to do that before.”

Andy gave her a thoughtful smile. 

“Truly they must be missing out.”

Miranda blushed softly.

“Well, I’m not quite sure of that.”

Andy handed her the paper menu, always smiling.

“I am.”

Delia appeared next to them in an instant.

“So, are you ready to order?”

Andy smirked at Miranda.

“Do you trust me?”

Miranda only smiled.

~~~~

Halfway through the greatest waffle sandwich Miranda had ever tasted, Andy put down her cutlery and gave her a pointed look.

“You still haven’t told me why you didn’t call.”

Miranda sighed.

“It’s quite embarrassing, though I suppose I do owe you an explanation.”

Andy nodded.

“After you left, and I was on my way home in the car I realized that I had seemingly misplaced the business card.”

“You lost my number?”

“It seemed so.”

Andy raised her eyebrows.

“Miranda, you work with my brother-in-law.”

Miranda sniffed.

“Yes I’m well aware, Nigel made that astoundingly astute observation as well when he cornered me in my office and demanded I tell him why I had been in such a horrendous mood all week.”

Andy laughed.

“You were that upset? Because you lost my number?”

“I knew the girls were incredibly disappointed, and I despise disappointing them.”

Andy raised a brow.

“Uh huh, that’s it?”

Miranda frowned, and played with the straw in her soda.

“Yes, well. It seems I find our interactions and your company quite- agreeable.”

Andy’s face split into the biggest smile Miranda had ever seen, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She had done that, she had been the cause of that.

Andy reached across the table to take Miranda’s warm hand, and Miranda couldn’t help but clutch onto it. For fear she would lose it all.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Andy whispered.

Miranda nodded.

Andy looked down at the table, then back up into Miranda’s beautiful eyes.

“It wasn’t Nigel I was hoping to see today.”

Then it was Miranda’s turn to smile, bigger than she had ever done.

When lunch was over, Miranda was sad to see the girl go.

As Andy helped Miranda into the back seat of the town car, Miranda found herself not wanting to let her leave yet. Andy closed the door, and Miranda put the window down.

“Andréa.”

Andy turned back to her and approached the window.

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Perhaps- we could do this again?”

Andy grinned brightly.

“You’re sure you’ll call me this time?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and put the window back up as Roy pulled away from the curb.

Andy couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. She would have much to tell the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that, I have no clue when the next chapter will be up because I am a mess, but hopefully it will be soon!! As always I love to hear what ya'll think!! Comments truly do make me write faster (yes Im ridiculous, whoops).
> 
> Anyway, Hope ya'll enjoyed that!!!


	4. Twin Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey, I know it's been a while. School is nuts. But here is a little snippet! Enjoy!

“She’s coming here?!?” Cassidy squealed, immediately she rushed off to her bedroom to get ready.

Miranda frowned, uncertainty clouding her face.

“Was I mistaken in inviting her here?”

Caroline rolled her eyes as her sister pushed past her.

“No, it’s a good thing. Cas is just really excited.”

Miranda’s frown depended.

“And you aren’t?”

Caroline shrugged.

“I am, but I was sort of expecting you to pull something like this since you wouldn't let us skip to see her the day of the shoot.”

Miranda chuckled and wrapped an arm around her oldest.

“Clearly you know me too well. Though truly it was her suggestion. She offered after I interviewed her for the magazine.”

Caroline raised her brows and looked up at her mother.

“She offered to come here? To your house?”

“Yes, what’s so odd about that?”

Caroline rolled her eyes again as she followed after her sister.

“Nobody offers to come to our house mom. Everyone hates us and is afraid of you.”

Miranda frowned and watched her climb the stairs. Caroline was right of course, as always. Just another reason her Andréa intrigued her. Something she would later discuss with the curious girl.

She moved to the kitchen to await her daughters, and the arrival of their esteemed guest.

Caroline climbed the stairs after her sister,and banged on the bathroom door.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready Caroline, we have a literal superstar coming to our house!!!”

Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Can I come in? We need a mom meeting.”

The door swung open.

“C’mon Caro, it’s not like mom can get divorced again. What could possibly be an issue now?”

“Mom said that Andréa offered, to come here.”

Cassidy eyes widened.

“Wait what? When?”

“After MOM interviewed her.”

Cassidy pulled Caroline into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Mom doesn’t interview people.”

“She did this time.”

They stared at each other.

“Holy crap.” Cassidy said under her breath.

“Right?” Caroline nodded.

People didn’t offer to spend time with their mother. She didn’t have friends, they rarely saw family. Miranda Priestly didn’t have guests.

“What should we do?”

Caroline sighed.

“Just watch for now, and wait.”

“What could we possibly be waiting for?” Cassidy grumbled.

“An explanation.”

~

Andy was a little nervous to meet Miranda’s daughters. Okay, maybe more than a little bit nervous. A million thoughts were swirling through her mind as she climbed the steps of the Priestly townhouse. What if the girls didn’t like her? What if that made Miranda end- whatever relationship that was slowly blossoming between them. She wasn’t even sure Miranda would consider her a friend yet, this could make or break everything.

Before she could even knock the door swung open, and she was greeted by Miranda’s soft smile.

“Andréa, come in.”

Andy smiled brightly and responded by following Miranda into the porch and wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. Miranda only stiffened for a moment before reciprocating in kind. Andy sighed and pressed her nose to Miranda’s shoulder.

“Wow, you smell good.” Andy murmured.

Miranda only hummed softly in response, but when she pulled away, Andy could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

“Where did you park, I didn’t see a car?” Miranda asked.

“I took the subway.”

Miranda frowned.

“You shouldn’t do that you know, the whole place is filled with germs and only miscreants with all sorts of horrendous intentions take the subway.”

Andy chuckled.

“Well you really know how to flatter a lady.”

Miranda’s eyes widened.

“Oh you know very well that isn’t what I meant goodness gracious-” Miranda paused as she observed Andy’s facial expression. “You were joking, you cheeky little thing.”

Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Come this way then, the girls are waiting.”

Andy followed in step behind her.

“You know you should be careful about letting miscreants who take the subway into your home, I hear they only have horrendous intentions.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Andy, and swatted her shoulder playfully.

“Hush you.”

When they both entered the living room, Andy was faced with a young red headed girl, around ten or eleven years old sitting on the sofa.

“Caroline, where is your sister?” Miranda asked softly.

“Oh who knows, probably still fixing her makeup or something.” Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Now, you know you shouldn’t roll your eyes at your sister.”

Caroline sighed.

“Sorry Mom.”

Both women didn’t notice Cassidy slowly climb out of her hiding place in the porch closet and sneak back up the stairs, only to loudly stomp back down the stairs a few seconds later.

“Cassidy, you are not an elephant and my house is not the african savannah.” Miranda gave the second young girl a pointed look.

“Right, sorry Mom.”

Cassidy froze at the bottom of the stairs, before her eyes widened.

“Oh my god, you’re Andy freaking Sachs?!”

Miranda glared harder, and Andy had to bite back her laughter.

“Cassidy. Language!”

“Right. Sorry. I just got excited.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, before standing and holding out her hand to Andy.

“Hi, I’m Caroline.”

Andy smiled and shook her hand.

“Hey Caroline, I’m Andy freaking Sachs, as your sister so eloquently put.”

Andy smirked as Miranda frowned at her.

“Truly Andréa, must you be so immature?”

Andy smiled.

“Sorry, for you Miranda, I will do my best to behave.”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“See that you do.”

Miranda turned to look at Cassidy who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, sharing gobsmacked looks with Caroline over the interactions between ANdy and their mother.

“Well? Are you going to come and talk with this big fancy rockstar you keep going on about?”

Cassidy groaned.

“Moooooom.”

Andy laughed and sat on the couch opposite Caroline as Cassidy took a seat beside her sister. Surprisingly to both girls, Miranda sat on the arm of the couch next to Andy.

“So, I hear you two are fans?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, totally! We love your music!! I can’t believe you’re sitting here in our living room right now!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Cas is definitely the mega fan between the two of us.” Caroline added, which earned her a glare from Cassidy.

“I seem to remember somebody asking for a guitar for christmas last year so they could learn some of Andy’s music.” Miranda said softly, causing Caroline to blush.

Andy smiled excitedly.

“You play?”

Caroline shrugged.

“A little bit.”

“We should play together sometime! We could have a jam session or something.” Andy replied, before shooting a quick glance at Miranda, who was smiling softly at her. “Assuming your mom is okay with it, of course.”

Caroline gave Miranda a pleading look.

“I don’t see why not.” Miranda said.

A smile spread across Caroline’s face, filling Miranda’s heart with joy.

“I’ll leave you three to chat, while I perhaps bring in some refreshments.”

Andy turned to her.

“You don’t want help?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Andréa, you’re a guest here.”

Andy nodded slowly as Miranda left for the kitchen.

“I’ve been trying to get the eye makeup from your last album cover right for ages, do you think you’d be able to help me?” Cassidy asked excitedly.

“I mean- I’m not very good with makeup, our drummer Lily designed that look,”

Cassidy’s face fell.

“But I have had to do it about a million times, so I could probably give it a shot.” Andy added.

Cassidy’s face lit back up.

“That’s so awesome.”

Andy could feel herself relaxing. It felt so easy, hanging out with the girls when they seemingly already liked her and her music.

“Mom said you offered to come meet us.” Caroline said softly.

Immediately Andy’s heart dropped in her chest, unsure of where Caroline was going with her statement.

“I did.”

Caroline tilted her head, as if watching Andy’s reaction.

“Why?”

Andy cleared her throat nervously.

“Well, your mom mentioned how you both were disappointed you couldn’t come to the shoot and that she felt bad. I thought it would be fun to meet you both.” Andy replied slowly.

Caroline nodded.

“Mom doesn’t have any friends.”

Andy smiled.

“Well, I hope to change that.”

“Do you like her?”

“Yeah, I do. She’s really great.”

Caroline nodded, and Cassidy elbowed her in the ribs.

“Dude, quit interrogating her.”

Caroline glared at her sister.

“We have to figure out her intentions.” She hissed.

“Guys I know this may be weird, or different. But I do really like your mom, my intentions are genuine, I swear, and I’d love to get to know you too.” Andy said.

Caroline watched her intently for a moment before nodding.

“Alright.”

Andy smiled.

“Good.”

“I come bearing gifts.” Miranda called softly, entering the room with a plate of cookies. She handed Andy a cup of coffee.

Andy took a sip and smiled.

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Miranda huffed.

Caroline and Cassidy shared matching looks of disbelief. Their mother, remembering someone else’s coffee preferences. Not a chance.

The girls couldn’t help but notice how much lighter and happier their mother seemed while Andy was around.

After several hours of chatting and joking had passed, Miranda again found herself sad to be walking Andy to the front door.

"So I'll hear from you soon?" Andy asked softly.

"You could always call me first." Miranda replied.

Andy rolled her eyes, as she opened the front door.

Miranda sighed.

"You know you really shouldn't be taking the subway alone, especially when it's so late."

Andy smirked.

"Be careful what you say there Miranda, some people might hear that and say you care."

Miranda frowned, and surprised Andy by wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman. Andy smiled and held Miranda tightly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Miranda murmured.

"I'll see you around then." Andy replied as she pulled away and closed the door behind her, leaving Miranda standing in the porch.

Miranda sighed. She felt ridiculous, how could one person have such control of how she felt?

With Andy gone Miranda retired to her study to work on the book. Unbeknownst to her, the girls convened in their shared bedroom.

“What were they like when Andy came in?” Caroline asked from her spot on her bed.

Cassidy lay on the floor with a magazine.

“Well, I couldn’t see a lot, but Andy gave Mom a hug.”

Caroline scoffed.

“Does she have a death wish?”

Cassidy shook her head.

“Apparently not, Mom hugged her back.”

Caroline’s jaw dropped.

“No way!”

“Yes way! Then Andy told Mom she smelled good and Mom blushed. Then they were joking, kind of teasing? About people who take the subway.” Cassidy said matter of factly as she turned to the next page.

“They were flirting?!”

Cassidy shrugged.

“That’s kind of what it sounded like.”

Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

“This is crazy. Is Mom gay now?”

Cassidy shrugged again.

“I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the Miranda expert. Andy’s gay though. I heard about it in one of her other interviews on one of those talk shows.”

Caroline hummed in response, her mind deep in thought. Was their Mom giving up on men altogether and trying again with a woman? Would they get married? Would Andy move in?

“She does seem to make Mom really happy. Stephen never did that.” Cassidy added.

“True.”

“It would be cool to have a pop star as a mom, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.”

“Plus she seems really nice.” Cassidy said.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Could you let me think about this for five seconds?!”

Cassidy frowned.

“Sorry.”

Caroline frowned as well. Her mother was the absolute best at ruining relationships, regardless of how good they were for her. She would need help if she was gonna do this and not screw it up.

“We’re gonna have to have a plan to help Mom get Andy.”

Cassidy narrowed her eyes.

“Mom is an adult, she can probably handle it.”

“Cas have you seen how Mom handles relationships.”

Cassidy paused and nodded.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“We’ll have to come up with a game plan.” Caroline said.

Cassidy nodded again.

“Alright, so what do we do?”

Caroline sighed.

“I’m not sure yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it anyway!!! As always PLEASE let me know what you think and I will love you forever. Comments make me write faster I promise!!!


	5. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been crazy long this time! I swear I tried!!! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: Hey so I just found an old notebook with half of this chapter in it that I didn't type up so I'm adding that! As well as a bunch of other little edits!

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Andy sighed, her shoulders slumped.

“It wasn’t on purpose Will.”

Will shook his head, his dark curls bouncing.

“You’re saying you didn’t purposefully pursue the queen of all fashion?”

Andy didn’t respond.

“Not to mention you went and did a fan event without checking with me or Lauren first. We pay her very good money for this very thing!”

“Meeting two ten year old girls is hardly any kind of risk.”

“The ten year old daughters of the EIC of Runway might be a little different. Come on Andy, you know better!”

Andy frowned and gave her brother a long look.

“I’m really sorry, Will.”

Will sighed.

“I know. You know you have to trust me to take care of you, and look out for you. You aren’t a kid anymore, and I get that. But you really can’t go taking risks like this.”

Andy sunk further into her chair, staring at the coffee in her cup on the counter.

“What does the band think about this?”

Andy shrugged.

“They told me to go for it, but they also don’t know who I’ve been seeing. I don’t even know if she’s interested in me like that, we’re not really dating. Just friends.”

Will rolled his eyes.

“Everyone is interested in you like that, Andy.”

Andy sighed and smiled softly to herself.

“Not Miranda, she’s different. I’ve never met anyone like her.”

Will paused and blinked at her.

“Wow. I’ve never seen you talk about anyone like that before.”

“I know, I’ve never felt like this before. Ever. It’s crazy. It’s like ever since the accident I’ve been gasping for breath and then I’m with her and I can breathe again.”

Will smiled.

“I’m really happy for you Andy, just be careful. And tell me when you’re going to pull a stunt like that to impress a girl alright? I need to know these things, so we can get ahead of them.”

Andy nodded.

“Alright.”

Her phone buzzed softly on the counter. Her face split into a big grin when she saw the name on her screen.

“That’s her, right?”

Andy nodded excitedly.

“She wants to see me. Can I go?”

Will laughed, and rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to ask permission for your every move, just be careful.”

Andy smirked, before tossing back what was left of her coffee, and heading out the door.

“Don’t forget you have a rehearsal later!”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”

~

Andy couldn’t help but let her face light up the minute Miranda stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. Andy was at her side in seconds.

“Miranda.”

Miranda’s heart jumped in her chest at the sight of her Andréa standing there in a coat, long coloured scarf. Her long chestnut hair braided in one long braid, her eyes smiling.

“I’m so happy you could join me.” Miranda said softly.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.”

Andy hooked her arm in Miranda’s.

“I was hoping to take a walk through the park, I brought Patricia, I hope you don’t mind.”

Andy blinked, as her heart fell.

“Patricia?”

Suddenly a giant blur of fur came bounding out of the car from behind Miranda. Andy dropped into a squat in front of the biggest dog she’d ever seen.

“Oh my goodness, what a sweetheart!” Andy cooed, scratching the dogs ears as all her worries melted away. 

Patricia sat and wagged her tail excitedly, leaning forward to lick Andy’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I probably should have checked whether you were okay with dogs, but now you’ve met the whole family.” Miranda said, her voice uncertain.

“It’s fine. I love animals, and she’s beautiful.” Much like her owner, Andy thought to herself.

Miranda smiled softly, though was having second thoughts about bringing the dog, as all of Andréas attention seemingly shifted to Patricia. If she was honest she wanted all of her attention to herself.

Andy grabbed the leash in one hand as she stood again, hooking her arm in Miranda’s once more. As they began to walk down the sidewalk, Andy found she was struggling to speak, and was more focused on watching Miranda’s every move, every expression.

“You said you wanted to talk, did you have something you wanted to talk about?” Andy finally asked.

Miranda pursed her lips.

“Um- well I- I wanted to thank you on behalf of the magazine for doing the shoot and the interview, it went incredibly well.”

Andy nodded slowly.

“Right.”

“And- And the girls, I wanted to thank you for coming by to see the girls, they really enjoyed it.”

Andy nodded.

“Okay, you couldn’t say that over the phone?”

Miranda frowned a little, and averted her eyes to the ground.

“Well- I suppose I truly wanted to- I just- I wished to enjoy your company.” Miranda replied, her voice trailing off quietly as her cheeks darkened with a soft blush. She hated how unsure she felt speaking to this girl, she desperately wanted to make sure she didn’t manage to screw it up somehow.

Andy smiled brightly and felt her heart swell in her chest with affection.

“I missed you too.”

Miranda smiled in return.

They continued their pace down the sidewalk through the park, Patricia walking steadily beside them. It was getting quite chilly as autumn approached. Miranda shivered.

“Are you cold?” Andy asked, her voice filled with just enough concern to make Miranda’s heart beat faster.

“A little.”

Andy paused, unwrapping her scarf from her neck, and turned to face Miranda. Gently she wrapped the scarf around Miranda’s neck, tucking it into the collar of Miranda’s coat. Miranda’s eyelashes fluttered as she was engulfed in Andy’s smell. Andy smiled, admiring her handiwork.

“There.”

Miranda nodded.

“Thank you.”

Andy tilted her head and smiled even brighter.

“You’re very welcome.”

As they continued their walk, Andy took Miranda’s hand in hers and shoved it into her coat pocket.

Miranda looked at the ground and smiled, as Andy squeezed her hand gently.

The park was practically empty, so Andy kneeled down and released Patricia from her leash to let her run around the field a couple times. The two of them sat down on a bench as they watched another dog approach Patricia, ready to play.

“The girls really did enjoy your visit.” Miranda said.

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much myself. They’re great girls, they seem to get along really well.”

Miranda nodded.

“Did you and your brother always get along?”

Andy stiffened.

“Well, I’ve only known Will since I was thirteen.”

Miranda frowned.

“Oh?”

Andy sighed and bit her lip.

“Yeah, we aren’t technically siblings. I was adopted by his family.”

“Hmmm.” Miranda hummed, unsure whether Andy wanted to say anymore.

“Him and his family, were really good to me. He was my best friend, practically from the minute we met.”

Miranda smiled.

“That’s lucky.”

Andy nodded.

They both sat silently for a moment. Miranda wondered how Andy could have ended up in foster care, when Andy seemingly read her mind,

“There was an accident, and I lost my Dad.”

Miranda didn’t know what to say as she saw the tears well up in Andy’s eyes, so she said nothing, but she squeezed Andy’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. She wasn’t any good at this.

“So I was in the hospital. Then I went into the foster system, bounced around a while until Will’s family found me.”

“Your mother?”

Andy scowled as the tears began to fall.

“She’s gone.”

Miranda sighed.

“Andréa, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, everyone is.” Andy whispered, as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Miranda took a breath, and gently brushed her cheek with her thumb, before pulling Andy into a big hug. Andy closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply as she tried to stop herself from coming completely undone in front of Miranda. She inhaled deeply again Miranda’s presence grounding her. They stayed that way for a while, until the Andy Miranda knew came back to her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all emotional on you. Such a great way to impress a lady, I’m being silly.”

Miranda squeezed Andy’s shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes.

“Nothing you feel is ever silly.”

Andy nodded slowly, glancing down at Miranda’s lips, she caught herself before she leaned in. She turned away.

“Okay.”

Miranda surprised herself and took Andy’s hand in her own.

“Come on, let’s go get some coffee.”

The two of them fetched Patricia before Miranda called Roy to meet them at the parks entrance. The ride to the townhouse was quiet, but their hands remained interlaced the entire way. 

When they got to the townhouse, Andy was drained. She’d never told anyone any of that, other than her bandmates. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was about Miranda that made her open up and spill her heart on the floor for her. It terrified her.

Miranda led her to the couch and sat her down.

“I’ll get us some coffee, alright? You just sit and relax.” Miranda said.

Andy nodded, and rested her head against the back of the couch.

“You can turn something on the television if you like.” Miranda added.

Andy nodded again, reaching for the remote.

Miranda stood in the kitchen, listening to the quiet buzzing of the television. She took several deep breaths willing her heart to calm. How could someone’s company cause her so much anxiety, as well as make her want to spend even more time with them. She went through the motions of making her and Andréa some coffee. 

She couldn’t help but feel so sad for the girl, and everything she’d lost but she also felt- good, that she had felt comfortable enough to confide in her. She knew she had a million questions, but she didn’t want to ask them all right now, Andréa was still clearly very hurt by the whole ordeal. Miranda couldn’t help but wonder what kind of horrors, Andréa had experienced in her other foster homes, how hard it was to know your own mother had left you behind.

Miranda shook the thoughts from her mind. She may not be used to giving people emotional support, but she knew that she couldn’t dwell on that right now. She had to be there for Andréa. It seemed like something she didn’t talk about it much, and she had just went ahead and completely opened herself up.

She walked back into the room to find Andy practically half asleep on the couch.

“Andréa.” Miranda murmured softly.

Andy lashes fluttered, before revealing her warm chestnut eyes to Miranda. Andy felt her emotions swirling around inside, and rolled her eyes at herself. The last thing she needed was to repay Miranda’s kindness and patience with more tears.

“I’m so sorry Miranda, I know this probably isn’t how you wanted to spend your afternoon.” Andy whispered.

Miranda sat down next to Andy on the couch.

“Nonsense. I feel honoured that you trust me. I want to be able to have your back, that’s what friends do. Right?” 

Andy deflated a little.

“Right.”

They quietly sipped on their coffees. Andy sighed as the warm beverage pooled in her stomach. She felt herself sinking further into the couch and placed her empty mug on the coffee table.

“I know you wanted to talk, but could we maybe just sit like this for a while?”

Miranda put her cup next to Andy’s, and nodded.

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

Andy sighed and leaned into Miranda, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Andy asked softly.

Miranda nodded.

“Perfectly fine.” 

This was a lie, she was not fine. Andy was lying on her. Stray strands of her soft hair were brushing against Miranda’s throat and Andy’s intoxicating smell surrounded her once more.

As they sat there, Andy melting into Miranda’s side and Miranda stiff as a board, Miranda could feel the overwhelming need to be closer to Andy invading her. Andy’s breath was soft and slow, Miranda could only imagine she was asleep.

Gently, Miranda brushed a lock of hair from Andy’s face and turned into her to press a kiss to Andy’s forehead. Andy didn’t stir, but Miranda felt a blush burning up her cheeks regardless. As the minutes passed, she was unsure as whether to wake her. Part of her wanted to just stay there, and greedily take all this time so close with Andy, but truly how long could it last? Should she truly indulge herself?

Miranda decided to sit a while longer. Andy was so tired, emotionally drained. She needed the rest, and Miranda found her close company relaxing. So much unlike her, Miranda decided to sit and think. Organizing her thoughts was not something she indulged in often. Although now seemed like the perfect time.

Andy shifted and draped an arm lazily around Miranda’s waist. Miranda wrapped an arm around her in turn.

It was clear Andy cared for her, enough to let loose around her, and be honest about her past. Something she’d never read in any of the tabloids. She trusted Miranda not to go to them. Not that that would be surprising, given her own history with them. Even though Andy’s presence made her anxious it wasn’t really Andy, she just wanted their relationship to go well. They had the benchmarks for an amazing friendship, and maybe even more if that was what Andy wanted as well.

Miranda paused. Is that what she wanted? It seemed her mind already had the answer for her. She’d never cared for someone so much so fast. Here was this young girl who practically came out of nowhere and she was hooked. 

She sighed, she wasn’t sure what good would come of this. Andy was so young, she had her whole life ahead of her. Miranda took a breath, well if nothing, she wanted Andy in her life as a friend if nothing else. She could do that, to protect Andy. Gently, nudged Andy’s cheek with her nose.

Andy’s eyes blinked slowly as she seemingly came back to reality. She stiffened as she realized where she was.

“Miranda?”

The warm body she was wrapped around shifted.

“Yes, Andréa?” Miranda replied in a low, husky voice that went right to Andy’s core.

Her eyes were closed, face relaxed.

“I’m so sorry, you probably have so much to do.” Andy whispered as she sat up and pulled away from Miranda’s embrace.

Miranda frowned and without even thinking she wrapped her arms around Andy’s middle again and pulled her back.

“I won’t deny that I have a lot to do, you are correct.”

Miranda leaned into Andy’s space. Gazing up ather with big blue eyes.

“But this is much nicer than anything I could possibly have planned.”

Andy relaxed into Miranda’s arms.

They sat quietly pressed together on Miranda’s couch. Suddenly Andy sat straight up in her seat.

“Oh no.”

Miranda visibly shrunk back.

“I’m sorry- Andréa, I didn’t-”

Andy was standing, picking up her jacket and sweater, looking for her purse.

Andy caught sight of Miranda’s heartbroken expression and froze in place.

“No, Miranda. You did everything right, you’re perfect.”

Miranda stood and reach for Andy.

“Then what’s wrong? I thought we were- we were connecting.” She whispered.

Andy moved back over to her, and took Miranda’s hands.

“Yes, we are. Everything has been absolutely wonderful. I just forgot I have a rehearsal.”

Miranda deflated, always excuses. No one ever stayed.

“You have to go.”

Andy nodded.

“I should have known.”

Andy frowned and held on tighter as Miranda tried to pull away.

“Hey, it’s not goodbye forever. I’m coming back.”

Miranda’s frown deepened, but Andy’s face lit up.

“Come with me!”

Miranda shook her head.

“No, I’m serious. Come with me, you can listen and we can go for dinner afterwards. I want you to meet  _ my  _ family.”

Miranda regarded her with a guarded expression.

“What if they don’t like me? People don’t like me.”

Andy shook her head.

“I like you, does that make me your imaginary friend?”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“The greatest imaginary friend.”

Andy tugged on Miranda’s hands.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Miranda didn’t respond.

“Do you trust me?”

Miranda’s resolve came crashing down. 

And that was how she found herself standing behind Andy at her front door.

Thanks to Roy’s incredible driving they made it with five minutes to spare.

As they entered the house, Miranda was surprised at how large it was.

“You live here?” Miranda whispered.

Andy laughed.

“No, this is the band’s house. We live here when we’re working on music or getting ready for tour.”

“Andy is that you?!”

Andy smiled.

“Yeah, Will! I’m coming right down!”

Miranda bit her lip.

“Andréa, I don’t have to stay.”

Andy frowned.

“No, you don’t. But I want you here.”

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded. She followed Andy down the hall, and then down a set of stairs.

“I’m surprised you managed to pull yourself away from your beautiful lady friend.” Doug chuckled as Andy stepped into the open rehearsal area, but everyone froze when Miranda entered behind her.

Andy was bright red as she shot Doug a glare. The entire room was stopped, staring at them.

“Hey guys, I brought someone to come listen, I hope that’s okay.”

Nate stood off to the side, shaking his head, but said nothing. Doug smiled.

“Of course Andy.”

Andy sighed with relief and grinned.

“Thanks Dougie.”

The tension in the room seemingly broke.

“Alright, that’s Doug, our bassist, Nate our guitarist and Lily our drummer.” Andy said softly to Miranda, pointing them out as the walked across the floor over to the couch.

Doug smirked.

“Are you going to introduce us to your beautiful lady friend?”

Miranda blushed lightly as Andy shot him another glare.

“Will you stop that, guys this is Miranda. We met at the Runway interview I did, remember?” Andy said to the room.

Lily and Doug exchanged weird glances.

“You mean the woman you wouldn’t stop talking about for two weeks straight?” Nate said coolly from the back.

Andy bit her lip, and gave him an exasperated look. Miranda glanced over at the blush rising on Andy’s cheeks. Andy talked about her for two weeks? Her stomach filled with butterflies.

“Can we please just rehearse?” Andy groaned.

“Yes, let’s do that. You all know we have a gig at the Purple Monkey next week, we need a setlist prepped and ready for management by tomorrow.” Will entered the room, his eyes stopping on Miranda.

He caught Andy’s eye, and gestured for her to come over.

“Andy could we talk for a minute, everyone else set up for a run through of set B, I think that is our best option for the time frame we’ve been given.”

Andy looked at the floor and followed Will out of the room. Miranda swallowed and did her best to look incredibly interested in her nails. 

This would be a long couple of hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always please let me know what you think, I LOVE to hear from you!!!!!
> 
> Edit: I hope you enjoyed the extra little bit!!!! :))))))


	6. Will You Follow Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey, yes I am alive. I'm sorry I am the WORST. I haven't updated anything in ages, lol. I hit a major writers block, but hopefully I will get over that!!! Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

Miranda’s eyes followed Andy’s figure pleadingly as she left the room. 

It was quiet again as the band began messing with their equipment again to get ready for rehearsal. The tension was back.

Miranda bit her lip and stared intently at the floor. She’d never felt so uncomfortable in a situation in so long. It was her regular practice to walk into every room head high, and confident, but there was something about Andrea that really disarmed her, and made her feel vulnerable.

“So you’re the new girl of the week.” 

Miranda’s head snapped up. Both the drummer and bassist were staring with wide eyes at the guitarist.

“Dude, what the fuck.” Lily hissed.

Nate made a face.

“Are you gonna tell me that I’m wrong? Andy has a new girl on her arm every other week, why should I expect this to be any different?”

Doug shot her a really apologetic look, as the other two bandmates bickered.

“It doesn’t matter what you think Nate, you shouldn’t say that shit. She’s literally standing right there.”

Nate rolled his eyes, and finally looked over at Miranda, his posture was aggressive.

“How does it feel to be this week's pick? Just another fuck in a long line of living sex dolls. Though I will admit she usually goes for younger, I guess she’s getting desperate.”

The room was silent again.

Miranda nodded.

“I suppose I should probably leave.”

Nate scoffed.

“I think you should.”

Miranda turned, making her way back up the steps.

~

“Andy what is she doing here?”

Andy shrunk back, he was mad. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him this upset.

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal.” Andy replied hotly.

“I thought you understood when we talked this morning. You have to be so cautious with her, she’s high profile, nothing like the women you’re usually with!”

Andy frowned.

“I know, Will. I heard you, I do actually listen to you.”

“Do you? Because right now I’m not getting that vibe from you. You can’t just bring your latest bed warmer to a rehearsal!”

Andy’s face darkened, her cheeks red with anger.

“How dare you say that of her.” She hissed.

Will shook his head.

“You’re really going to pretend you want more with that woman?”

“Will.” 

Andy’s voice was laced with warning.

“You can’t tell me you actually have feelings for her? She’s been divorced twice, she has two tween daughters. Not to mention she’s almost twenty years your senior!”

“I told her, Will- about the accident.”

Will froze and blinked.

“You-”

Andy shook her head and held up her hand.

“I know- I didn’t mean to. She just asked an innocent question and it all just came out.”

“You’ve never spoken to anybody about this, not even the therapists mom and dad wanted you to talk to. What makes her any different?”

Andy sighed, her eyes were filled with tears.

“I don’t know- Will. She’s just is. Everything about her is just amazing. I can’t explain it in a way that makes sense.” 

Will’s mouth was firm, but he nodded for her to continue.

“When I’m with her, I just want to open up and tell her everything. I want to be with her all the time. When I’m not with her, she’s just on my mind. I’ve never felt this attached to a woman before. I could easily spend the rest of my life with her.”

Will sighed.

“You haven’t even been friends for a month, Andy. How could you possibly know that already?”

Andy bit her lip.

“I know it the same way I knew that you, Jess, and Adam were going to be my forever family when you brought me home that day-”

Will nodded.

“You just knew.”

Andy nodded.

Will sighed again.

“Will, please.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly.

“Fine, Andy. Just this once, I will let it slide.”

Andy’s face split into a grin as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes! Thank you!”

Will only rolled his eyes, as she skipped out of the room.

When Andy entered the rehearsal space her heart dropped. The quiet chatter she had expected had been replaced with thick tension and one specific person was absent.

“Where’s Miranda?”

Nate scowled.

“She had to go.”

Lily and Doug glared at him. 

“I’m sorry Andy, the minute you left he started running his mouth off on her. I should have said something-” Doug started.

“We both should have.” Lily added

“Yeah, but I honestly was so taken aback. I didn’t know what to say.”

Lily nodded.

Andy felt sick to her stomach.

Nate shook his head.

“You should have agreed with me, because I’m right.”

“Honestly, fuck off Nate. You need to man up and get over your little crush. Move on!” Andy snapped, before glancing back at Will.

Will nodded.

Without another word, Andy ran up the stairs and out of the house, hoping to catch up with Miranda.

Her blood was pounding as she sprinted down the sidewalk. She wasn’t even sure she was thinking straight.

She was quite sure she wasn’t thinking straight, when she plowed into a couple walking, then tripped over a dog leash and then was mauled by the dog attached to the leash.

Her trauma was worth it though, when she saw a silhouette that looked like Miranda.

“Miranda!” 

The person didn’t turn, but as she got closer she could see that it was indeed Miranda.

“Miranda please.”

She slowed to a jog, then stopped as she gasped for breath, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees.

Miranda stopped and turned.

Her eyes were red, from crying no doubt. The hurt was undeniable in her eyes.

“Miranda-”

Andy wheezed.

“Andrea, you aren’t wearing any shoes.”

Andy glanced down at her feet, she was indeed barefoot. 

“And you’re bleeding.” 

The concern was seeping into Miranda’s voice, as she came closer and gently wiped at the blood collecting on Andy’s bottom lip.

“I was in a rush- I tripped- twice.”

Andy was finally starting to catch her breath. She looked up to meet Miranda’s eyes.

“You left.”

Miranda’s face fell, and she pulled back, creating more space between them. Then her mask hardened back on her face, as she grew cold and indifferent.

“It was made clear that I wasn’t welcome.”

Andy sighed.

“I’m really sorry, Nate is such a dick. He’s had a bit of a crush on me and usually he doesn’t care who I date. It’s just different this time-”

Miranda scoffed.

“What’s different? I’m not just some throw away fuck?”

Andy flinched.

“What the hell is this, Andrea? I let you into my home, with my children! My only family, and I let you be a part of it. I don’t know what you have heard about me, but I’m not just some unbreakable ice statue. I have feelings, I am so very breakable-” 

Her voice began to break, as her facade began to fall away.

Andy crossed the gap Miranda had created, and pulled her into her arms.

“I know. I know you’re nowhere near the persona the media portrays you to be. You’re all soft and gooey on the inside. I will admit that I am the very first to shy away from commitment, I’ve never been very good at being in a relationship. That’s something I’m working on in myself.”

Miranda stiffened.

“But what I was trying to explain, is that this time is different, not only because I’m different, but I just- I’ve never felt so comfortable and safe with anyone else, other than my adoptive family. I really want to make this work.”

Andy tightened her arms around Miranda’s small frame.

“I don’t know how else to explain it. Just being here with you just makes sense. This makes sense to me.”

Miranda felt herself relaxing and her resolve waning. Andy wasn’t wrong, it did feel right. Andy was rubbing circles into her back and massaging the back of her neck.

“ I adore your children, and I think you’re incredible and I’ll do anything to convince you that I mean it. I care about you, Miranda. I’ll do anything to prove it to you. Especially after all that crap from Nate.”

Miranda pulled back, and met Andy’s eyes. 

Andy bit her lip at the look of mild disapproval and uncertainty in Miranda’s eyes.

“Let me take you to dinner, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“Please?”

Miranda sighed.

“Fine.”

Her stomach filled with butterflies as she saw Andy’s face light up.

“I’ll walk you home then.” Andy said, as she moved out of Miranda’s space to walk on the sidewalk next to her.”

Miranda raised her brow.

“Andrea don’t be ridiculous, you aren’t wearing any shoes.”

Andy smiled softly, and laced her fingers in between Miranda’s.

“I don’t care.”

Miranda frowned.

“You have a rehearsal.”

Andy shrugged.

“I don’t care.”

“Andrea-”

“Miranda. I want to spend this time with you. People way back whenever survived without shoes, and I will have other rehearsals.”

Miranda sighed.

“Fine.”

Andy stopped walking and let go of Miranda’s hand.

“Unless you don’t want me to?” The worry was creeping back into her voice.

Miranda scowled and held out her hand for Andrea to take.

Andy grinned, and continued to escort her queen home.

They walked down the sidewalk, just enjoying each other's company. Miranda was also trying to hold her cards closer to her chest than she previously had been. Andy was just thankful for her second chance.

Once they were standing at Miranda’s front door, Andy was sad her time was over.

“I’ll text you?” Andy asked, as she gently squeezed Miranda’s hand.

Miranda sighed, and nodded.

Andy gently placed her hand on Miranda’s hip, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She lingered, probably longer than she should have. 

Miranda shivered.

“Thank you.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“For what?”

Andy smiled softly.

“For letting me make it up to you, and for spending your time with me. I know it’s a valued commodity in your world. An entire afternoon of the fashion queen’s time is probably worth billions.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Goodbye Andrea.”

Andy smiled, and gazed lovingly after Miranda as she closed the door behind her. 

Andy’s smile brightened, as she practically skipped back to her home.

While Miranda was leaning back against her door, stomach filled with butterflies, her smile just as bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience, and also for reading. As always I love to hear from ya'll!!! Everyone's continued comments through my lil hiatus is what really inspired me to keep working through my dumb brain stuff and keep writing!!!


	7. Always A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm on a roll or something. Two updates in a row! Who knew that was possible?! Not me lol. Hope you enjoy!!!

Miranda was feeling especially light recently. Of course if anyone asked she would not tell them a single thing, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Her third one, in as many weeks. 

The first week she had been pleasantly surprised by the gesture, they brightened her office and the note she found tucked between the stems had her blushing for the rest of the day.

If anyone noticed they never mentioned it. Except for Nigel, of course. Who teased and chatted every moment they were alone, but she was tight lipped, and refused to share a single detail.

This was hers.

Now there were three little notes, tucked in her upper desk drawer. Whenever her day felt like it was falling apart, she pulled them out and read them over again.

_Miranda,_

_I hope I’m not assuming anything by sending this to Runway. I just wanted you to know I’m thinking of you. Have a good day beautiful._

_Your Andrea_

_Miranda,_

_It’s an absolute crime that I haven’t seen your gorgeous face in over a week. Is it too much to say I miss you?_

_Your Andrea_

_Miranda,_

_I don’t really know the lifespan of cut flowers, so I’m sorry if your desk is now overflowing. As it has been every single day since I met you, I am thinking of you._

_Your Andrea_

They had been struggling to find a time where they could both truly meet for more than a few fleeting minutes. Miranda found she too was missing Andrea desperately, in a way that truly scared her.

Though meeting in person was nearly impossible with both of their crazy schedules, they spoke almost nightly about everything and anything under the sun. Though Miranda found, that was almost not enough. She wanted to be in her space, in her presence. 

The best she could do was reread her little notes, until they could really nail down a date they were both free.

Nigel caught her one day as she was reading them over. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice him creep into her office.

“I wonder what it could possibly be that has you grinning and blushing like a schoolgirl.”

Miranda’s head snapped up, as her cheeks darkened. Immediately she tried to pull her icy exterior back to the forefront of her mind.

“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about Nigel.”

Even she could hear how forced and insincere it sounded.

Nigel tossed up his hands in surrender.

“Hey, I’m not one to judge. I just thought I would mention that regardless of her past relationships, you really could do a lot worse than Andy.”

Miranda raised her brows.

“Oh really?”

Nigel rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yes, really. And for the record, she’s never made this much of an effort with any relationship she’s been in.”

Miranda scoffed, as he turned to leave. She gently placed the notes back in her drawer.

“We’re just friends, Nigel.”

Nigel tossed his hand back at her.

“Yeah, and I’m a straight man who went into fashion to look at pretty women.”

Miranda tried to withhold her smirk, but truly his words brought her great comfort. Though, it did give her an idea of how Andrea could truly prove her determination. Perhaps it wasn’t quite as diabolical as it felt, but it was truly a good test of how serious Andrea was.

She pulled out her cellphone to send Andy a quick text before putting it away and getting back to her work. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Andy was over the moon thrilled when they had finally found a day the two of them could really get together. She was waiting on Miranda to truly finalize her plans. 

She had been holed up in her studio apartment, writing music. Melodies and lyrics and pouring from her pen since Miranda had come into her life and she wanted to take advantage of the creative energy. 

On the opposite side of that, she wasn’t really sure she wanted to be spending a lot of time in rehearsals. There was a crazy amount of tension in the band since Nate’s blow up. She couldn’t work with those kinds of negative vibes.

Will had understood, and had even mentioned maybe talking to the other band members about finding a replacement for Nate until he got his act together. She hadn’t decided yet, either way.

When her phone buzzed with a text from Miranda, she was excited. Then immediately nervous. 

She wanted to have dinner at the townhouse with the girls.

Andy loved the girls, and she was pretty sure they at least sort of liked her. She’d only really met the once, but Miranda spoke of them endlessly. She felt like she knew them incredibly well.

This however was entirely new territory for her. She’d never actually dated anyone with children. It was a bit of a policy of hers. It wasn’t that Andy didn’t like kids, she really did. She just knew how inconsistent she was in most of her relationships and it didn’t feel fair to get kids involved in that. Just another way that Miranda was an exception.

She read over Miranda’s text again.

This felt like a test. Was it meant to be a test?

Andy sighed. Really she was anxious as hell about this whole thing, but she knew it was nowhere near how Miranda must have felt when Nate attacked her. So it was really only fair she had to suffer a little bit.

She replied to Miranda, letting her know she would be more than happy to join them at the townhouse for dinner. 

She threw herself back on her bed, and groaned. Now she was filled with anxious energy. Only two days and she’d be seeing Miranda again.

The two days passed quickly and soon enough Andy found herself walking up the sidewalk to Miranda’s home. She had dressed casually, in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose button up. She had tried on about fifty outfits before deciding on this one, and as she approached Miranda’s front door, she was regretting it.

She was carrying a bottle of wine, another bouquet of flowers in her hand, as well as chocolate treats in her bag for the girls. Truly she knew nothing about wine other than what she had been told when purchasing it. Flowers on the other hand she was more familiar with. 

She hoped she’d pass Miranda’s test.

Cautiously Andy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, the sound of stomping feet and then the door swung open to reveal one of the girls. Patricia stood behind her, tailing wagging.

“Hey-”

“Mom’s not home yet, you can relax.”

Andy raised her brows.

“Oh. Well-”

“You can come in.”

Andy chuckled, and followed who she assumed to be Caroline into the house. She didn’t get very far before she was very nearly mauled by Patricia.

“Hello beautiful lady.” She cooed as she gave Patricia unending pets.

“You brought more flowers?”

The other twin was sitting at the counter.

“I did.” Andy nodded, as she stood up from the floor.

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Cassidy squeaked.

Caroline turned and narrowed her eyes.

“No freesia’s though, right?”

Andy laughed.

“Of course not, I don’t have a death wish.”

Cassidy laughed.

“I knew I liked you!”

Andy chuckled. 

“So you’re Cassidy,” She said, gesturing to the girl at the counter, “and you’re Caroline. Right?”

Cassidy perked up.

“Hey, you can actually tell us apart? Not even our step dad would get that right!”

Caroline moved to stand next to her sister.

“How could you tell?”

Andy smiled softly.

“Your mom has told me a lot about both of you.”

Cassidy was grinning ear to ear.

“That’s so cool!”

Caroline nodded, before eyeing the roses Andy was holding.

“We should find a vase for those, you can leave the wine on the counter probably.”

Andy complied. 

“I have to ask you a question, does your mom actually like it when I send her flowers? Or is it too much?”

Cassidy smiled and fluttered her eyelashes dreamily.

“Of course she loves it!”

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics as she handed Andy the vase.

“Trust me, if she didn’t like it. She would tell you.”

Andy nodded, though not entirely convinced.

Once the flowers were put in a vase on the counter, they stood in silence for a few moments. 

Andy bit her lip. Maybe this wasn’t actually a test, maybe she was overthinking it. She relaxed, as she realized how ridiculous she was being. They were just kids, she could handle this.

“So when does your mom usually get home?”

Cassidy shrugged.

“It depends on the day.”

“But usually she’s home by now.” Caroline added.

Andy nodded.

“Okay, she’s probably just running late. Are you guys hungry?”

Both girls nodded.

Andy chuckled.

“I’ll be the first to tell you that I am not a very good cook, but I can make a pretty mean PB+J. How does that sound?”

The girls’ faces lit up, as they nodded excitedly.

Andy began searching through the kitchen for their ingredients, and listened to the girls chatter about their day at school. She could totally handle this.

“You don’t think we should call mom, to see where she is?” Cassidy asked innocently.

Andy shrugged.

“Nah, I don’t want to interrupt her if she's in a meeting. We can handle this, right?”

Both girls nodded again, and grinned at each other, knowing that unknowingly Andy had already passed THEIR first test.

  
  


~

  
  


When Miranda had planned this little “prank” on Andrea, she had expected a panicked call asking her where she was, what to do about the girls. When she got nothing of the sort, she had to admit she was surprised, and impressed. She actually lost track of time and ended up coming home later than she intended.

It seemed Andrea was full of surprises. 

As she climbed up the steps of the town house after bidding Roy goodnight, she was met with laughter and singing upon opening her front door.

Again, another surprise. She smiled, as she removed her heels and shut the door softly behind her. Creeping across the floor towards the living room, as she passed through the kitchen she saw the remnants of dinner. Three plates were stacked in the sink, along with knives covered in peanut butter, and jam.

A bottle of wine was sitting on the counter, and another vase of flowers. Red roses. She gently touched their petals before continuing towards the living room.

By the time she peeked around the corner and was pleased at the sight she saw. 

All three girls were clad in large feather boas and oversized sunglasses, dancing in the middle of the room. The music was blaring as they passed around a karaoke microphone. Patricia was curled up on her bed in the corner, occasionally barking enthusiastically, her tail wagging. 

Miranda couldn’t even put into words how happy she was.

“Mom!” One of the girls shouted.

Both charged her, and wrapped their arms around her.

“Hello Bobbsey’s.”

The girls chattered excitedly about how their evening with Andy had progressed. 

Andy paused the music, and watched the sweet family scene in front of her. 

“We made supper! And she showed me how to do the makeup from her last album cover!” Cassidy chirped. “She brought us chocolate because she said she didn’t want us to feel left out!”

Miranda turned to Caroline, who unbelievably almost seemed as excited about the night as Cassidy was.

“She fixed our Karaoke mic, and she showed me how to tune my guitar!”

Miranda smiled at both girls.

“I’m so happy to hear you had a great time with Andrea. But unfortunately, I believe it is nearing your bedtime.”

Both girls groaned, but trudged along and up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Miranda turned to Andrea, who was standing awkwardly in the living room. 

Miranda lips twitched as she fought off a smile.

“Who knew someone with so much to say, would suddenly have nothing to say in greeting after such a long time-” 

Miranda was cut off as Andrea wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“God, I missed you.” Andrea whispered into her hair.

“And I you.” Miranda replied softly.

“I hope I didn’t overstep with the girls, I-”

Miranda shook her head.

“No, you were absolutely wonderful. You’re perfect.”

Andrea pressed their foreheads together, and gently smoothed a thumb along Miranda’s jaw, the other arm still wrapped tight around Miranda’s waist.

Then suddenly their mouths were pressed together, so softly. Miranda whimpered, clutching onto Andrea like a lifeline. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and it felt like her mind was singing.

“Andy! Come play for us before we go to bed!”

The two women broke apart. Andy was smiling, and Miranda didn’t even know what she was feeling.

“I will be right back.” She whispered, before pressing a quick kiss to Miranda’s cheek and running up the stairs to the girls.

Miranda closed her eyes as she sighed, and gingerly touched her fingers to her lips. 

Her Andrea was truly filled with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was to your satisfaction! As always love to hear from you guys! You comments and kudos mean the world!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love to hear from ya'll so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it !!!!


End file.
